


I Gotcha

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Bloody Mary!Castiel, Bloody Mary!Dean, Castiel Angst, Castiel Feels, Dean Feels, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas, and Sam go against Bloody Mary and Dean and Cas get in touch with their evil mirror twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Gotcha

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Cas smiled and looked at Dean from the backseat of the Impala. He was happy that Dean wasn't in pain anymore. After weeks of staying with Dean in the hospital, Cas was so glad Dean was alright.

Once they got to the motel again, Dean heaved a deep sigh and laid on the bed. "Man, it's so good to be out of that crummy place." he said to no one in particular.

Cas nodded and smiled. "Yes, it is."

Sam laughed a bit then sat down at his computer.

Dean looked up at Sam. "What's so funny?" he asked his brother.

"Nothing." Sam sniled and shook his head.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Bitch." he grumbled.

"Jerk." Sam grinned.

Cas hesitated for a moment. "Assbutt."

Dean laughed. "Nice." he smirked.

Cas smiled. "So, it was good?"

"Yeah." Dean cooed and pulled Cas down on top of him, wrapping his brown wings around them both.

"Dudes, do that somewhere else." Sam groaned.

Castiel giggled and nuzzled Dean.

Dean smirked and moved his wings away so he could look at Sam. "What?" he pouted. "We can't cuddle?"

Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer. "Nevermind." He mumbled.

Cas giggled a bit and kissed Dean on the cheek.

Dean grinned. "Wake me when you find a case, alright?" Dean said to Sam, yawning behind his hand.

Sam nodded. "Alright. Just sleep." He sighed and started looking.

Dean wrapped his soft, warm, brown wings around Cas again, drifting to sleep once again.

An hour later, Sam stopped at a page and slapped Dean's foot. "Hey. Both of you, wake up."

Cas jumped and woke up then looked at Sam.

Dean grunted and opened his eyes. "What?" he grumbled, folding his wings back. "I was havin' a good nap..."

"I think I found a case." Sam said to the two angels.

"Obviously," Dean mumbled as he propped himself up on his elbows with Cas still on his chest. "Whaddya got?"

"In the next town over, two people have been found dead in their bathrooms in the past two weeks," Sam looked at Dean. "But get this, their eyes weren't in their heads. They said that they looked liquified."

"They were _what_?" Dean said. "Their eyes were _liquified_? That's just nasty... Did you find out what could've done that?" he asked his brother.

"Well...not really, but it's something we should check into, don't ya think?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Dean said, gently nudging Cas off. "Does sound like our thing." Dean turned to Cas. "You in, or you wanna stay out?"

Cas nodded. "I'm in." He smiled.

Sam nodded. "Alright. Let's go." He closed the laptop and stood up with it in his hand.

Dean nodded and got up, gathering up some things into a green dufflebag and brought it out to the car, putting it in the trunk and shut the trunk, catching his keys that Sam threw to him, and got behind the wheel.

Sam and Cas got into the car and waited for Dean to drive off.

"So, tell me again where this place is at?" Dean said to his brother as he drove. "It happened in the same neighborhood, right?"

"Yeah. The same neighborhood," Sam nodded. "You just go like, ten miles then make a left. Go about five miles after the turn and we're there." Sam added.

"I have a theory on how this could've happened, but it's kinda stupid," Dean said. "I don't even know if it's real."

"Dean," Sam sighed, "we've faced some pretty crazy stuff. What is it?"

"Well," Dean said. "What if it's the Bloody Mary thing kids play?"

"Bloody Mary?" Sam echoed.

"Who's Bloody Mary?" Cas chimed in.

Sam handed the computer back to Cas. "I've taken Solitaire off, so read that."

Cas grunted then started reading.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "Legend says if you say her name three times in front of a mirror, she appears and apparently...liquifies people's eyes into blood."

Cas nodded and set the computer aside. "Creepy."

"Yeah. It is." Sam agreed and sighed.

"So, do we go FBI or what?" Cas leaned forward and looked at the two brothers.

Dean nodded. "Yeah," he murmured. "Which house first?" Dean asked Sam.

"Uh...that one." Sam pointed to the green house on the right.

Dean nodded again parked on the curb by the house and shut the car off. He dug through the glove box and pulled out a little small metal box full of their IDs. Dean gave Sam his and looked up. "Don't worry. It's not a bikini inspector." he chuckled.

Cas reached up and grabbed his ID from the box. "Should I question the people in the other house?" He looked at Dean.

"Uh, no. You remember what happened last time, Mr. Bad Cap?" Sam chuckled. 

"Oh, be nice," Dean huffed, grabbing his own ID and put it back in the glove box and shut it. "Let's go." Dean nodded and got out of the car.

Castiel got out of the car and sighed. "Still didn't answer me..."

Sam got out, rolling his eyes then headed up towards the house.

Dean knocked on the door and stepped back a bit. "Just let us do the talking alright?" he said to Cas.

Cas nodded. "Fine."

Sam looked up at a teenage girl and smiled. "Hey there. I'm Agent Smith, this is Agent Smith. No relation." He pointed to Dean. "And that is Agent Todd. We're with the FBI. Are one of your parents home?"

"No," the teen shook her head. "They're out of town. I'm Kyla." she said and stepped aside for the three men to walk in.

Sam nodded and smiled then walked in.

Cas walked in behind Dean and stood in the corner.

"We heard about your sister." Sam said softly and kindly. "We're very sorry. How are you holding up?"

Kyla shrugged, sitting cross-legged on the couch. "Alright, I guess," she said quietly. "We were just playing a game. I didn't think it would happen. I swear!"

"It's okay," Sam assured her calmly and hesitantly sat next to her. "If you can, just tell us what happened."

Kyla let out a shaky sigh. "Umm...we had a few of our friends over last night and we were playing Truth-or-Dare," she started, hugging her knees. "Mallory picked dare and one of our friends said she had to go into the bathroom and say you-know-whose name three times."

Sam nodded and wrote every word then looked back up at her. "Is there anything else you can tell us? Did you happen to see anything?"

Kyla shook her head. "No, sorry," she mumbled. "We just heard a scream and went to look for her and saw her eyes like...bloodied and stuff..."

Sam nodded. "It's okay," He smiled. "That's all we needed to know. If you need anything, you can call me." He reached into his jacket and gave Kyla his card.

"Thanks...Sam." Kyla muttered and looked up at him.

Dean offered her a soft smile to the girl and stood up, following Sam out of the house, Cas following.

"Now, we go to the next house." Sam looked up from watching his feet as he went down the steps. "Which is over there. I think they heard about it and decided to try it."

Cas sighed. "Do people not learn?" He shook his head.

"When it's teenagers, no." Dean muttered, leading the way to the other house.

Sam walked up the steps and knocked on the door. They introduced themselves and Sam led the way inside, followed by Dean and then Cas.

The teenage boy looked at Dean after Sam had asked his own questions. "So, got any questions?"

"Did you and your brother try this thing _after_ you heard about what happened to Mallory?" Dean asked the boy.

"Yeah, we did. We thought it was just a joke, y'know? Like...it was just a murder. It's not uncommon around here." The boy shrugged. "Now, my brother is dead. You guys aren't going to believe me when I tell you this, but..." He stopped and swallowed hard. "I saw something."

Dean blinked. "Try us, Mike." he said, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.

"Well, he said it and we were both in the bathroom when he did. We thought it was nothing until we saw what looked like a girl in the mirror. She was only in the mirror. She was pale, really dirty, in a torn raggedy dress and her hair was covering her face." He shuddered. "And she kept saying to my brother, 'you killed him'. Over and over and over again until finally he...Well, you know already..."

"Right," Dean murmured and looked down at his hands for a moment. "We don't think you're crazy, Mike." Dean said, finally looking up again. "We dunno what other people say, we believe you."

"Seriously?" Mike looked at all of them, getting a nod or a 'yeah' from each. "You guys must be as crazy as I am."

"You have no idea." Sam let out a breathy laugh with a smile, looking at his notepad.

Cas stood in the corner and looked at Sam, then Dean, then back at Mike.

"One thing's for sure," Dean sighed, "don't you dare say her name. Alright?"

"I got it!" Mike threw his hands up in defense. "I know she's real now."

Sam nodded. "Thank you for your time." He walked out of the house, followed by Dean and Cas. "Okay, so we definitely have a job here."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, walking them back to the car. "I _told you_ it was Ms. You-Know-Who!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up."

Cas smiled a bit then got into the car, followed back Sam.

"Ok," Dean said when he got into the car. "We have to find the history, find the mirror that she might be in, and break it."

Sam nodded. "We could check the local library to see if we can dig up anything."

Cas sat quietly in the back, not knowing what to input.

Dean nodded. "To the library." he nodded and started the car, beginning to drive.

"What do we do if we don't find anything?" Cas leaned up towards the front seat.

"We just keep looking. That's all I've got." Sam shrugged.

"We'll fine somethin'," Dean said. "We always do." he murmured, pulling up into a library parking lot a little while later.

Cas nodded. "Alright." He sat back then looked at his coat and pulled out a piece of paper. "What's this?"

Sam glanced back then bit his lip. "I dont know, but I think it was from Mike. He was giving you eyes."

Cas opened it and blinked. "It's a number." He reached forward and handed it to Dean. "Here."

"The kid better not have been hitting on you..." Dean grunted and turned around, taking the piece of paper.

"He did not hit me." Cas muttered.

"He means flirting, Cas." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's his number, so I believe he was." Cas shrugged.

Dean crumbled the paper up and threw it away. "I don't like him." Dean huffed.

Cas sighed. "Dean, he's just a kid. Let him be."

Sam looked at Cas then at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes and got up and out of the car. "C'mon."

Sam got out of the car and went into the library.

Cas sighed and followed Sam inside.

They were in the library for a few hours before Dean found something and got up, going over to Sam and Cas. "Hey, I think I got something."

"What'd ya find?" Sam looked at him.

Cas walked over and sat down.

Dean put the book down in front of Sam. "Mary Tudor aka Bloody Mary," he said. "Bloody Mary allegedly appears as a corpse, a witch or a ghost and sometimes covered in blood, which Mike saw. The lore surrounding the ritual, if she is summoned properly, states that participants may endure the apparition screaming at them, cursing them, strangling them, stealing their body or soul, drinking their blood, or, of course, scratching their eyes out. Also, I read online that she appears as the person who summoned her and the image and the evil twinned image in the mirror makes the person cry blood and makes their eyes turn to bloody goop."

Sam looked at the book and nodded. "Alright. Well, all we have to do now is find the mirror."

"And where's that at?" Cas tilted his head.

Dean glanced at Cas. He pointed to a mirror in a picture in the book on the same page. "We just gotta go to a historian to find this mirror." he said.

Cas pulled the book to him and examined the mirror in the picture.

Sam glanced at the picture and looked at the computer. "Well, there is one. James Kennedy. He lives a few miles from here."

Dean looked up. "We need to get the mirror before someone else dies." he said.

Sam nodded. "Let's go talk to James and find out where the mirror is."

Dean nodded and got up, walking them out to the Impala again.

After a bit, they arrived at the historian's house and got out of the car.

"So, what do we use as our cover this time?" Cas looked at Dean.

"Students working on a paper together on the Mary Tudor tragedy." Dean smirked.

"Ah." Cas nodded and followed Sam to the door.

Sam knocked lightly on the door and waited. "Oh, hi. I'm Sam and this is Dean, and Jimmy. We're students that were hoping to get some information on Mary Tudor. It's for our paper."

~~~~~

Dean, Cas, and Sam were at an auction house in the dead of the night looking for the mirror. They all split up in hopes to find Bloody Mary's mirror better.

Sam walked around, shining the flashlight about and onto the picture occasionally.

Cas had the mirror set in his mind, so he just walked around looking for it, shining a flashlight as he walked.

Dean looked around, looking at every mirror. "This is a pain..." Dean whispered to himself. Dean stopped and saw a mirror that looked like the one in the picture. His reflection suddenly had blood roll down its face. Dean grunted, his flashlight dropping. "You let her burn." his reflection said with a grave voice, still standing as Dean fell to his knees with blood falling out of his eyes.

Sam heard a groan and talking. "Dean, keep it down." He then stopped and listened to the words being spoken. His eyes went wide then he ran off after Dean. He reached the mirror then smashed it and went down to his knees. "Dean, you okay?"

Dean grunted and opened his eyes. "Well..." he breathed. "I can still see, so...that's good. Right?"

Sam laughed a bit then nodded. "Definitely."

Cas looked around and finally found the mirror then picked up something to smash it with, but stopped when he saw his reflection move when he didn't. "You killed them!" His reflection growled and started bleeding from the eyes, still standing as Castiel went down on his knees. He touched the blood coming from his eyes. He tried calling for Dean, but nothing came from his mouth.

"C'mon," Dean grunted, gripping Sam's arm, softly patting it, "help me up. Cas is in trouble."

Sam helped Dean to his feet and grabbed the flashlights. "Here." He handed him one.

"You killed all of them!" Cas' reflection raised its voice. Cas grunted and coughed.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, running forward. He saw Cas and ripped off a plank of wood from the wall that was already loose. He thrusted his flashlight at Sam and ran forward, smashing the glass. Dean dropped the wood and fell beside Cas, pulling him into his arms. "Hey, hey, hey," he whispered. "I gotcha. I gotcha."

Sam held the flashlight and looked at them.

Castiel coughed and leaned his head against Dean's. "I'm sorry." His eyes filled up with tears.

"Shh...shh..." Dean whispered, holding his mate close and tight. "It's alright... I'm here. You're fine..." he murmured, holding Cas's head to his chest as his angel cried, gently rocking him. "I gotcha..."

Sam frowned and sat down.

Cas gripped Dean's leather jacket and cried more, saying "I'm sorry" over and over again.

Dean smoothed his hand over Cas's hair, trying to calm him down. "It's alright..." he whispered again.


End file.
